Steven Universe: Homecoming
by Elite-7
Summary: Nearly 24 hours after the adventure of Steven's life, an ancient evil has awaken and its hungry for disaster. Can Jasper, Steven and the others avenge the Diamonds with the help from a powerless gem? Rewritten version of Homecoming! T for possible language and character death (?) Takes place the day after the events of "Change your Mind" I do not own SU just my OC's!
1. Chapter 1: New gems

**Steven Universe: Homecoming Chapter 1: New Gems  
**

 **I do not own SU. Just my OC's.**

* * *

Steven couldn't sleep last night. He couldn't. He had all these gems outside of his house that he doesn't know what to do with them. The diamonds went back to Homeworld. The poor boy was sleep deprived. He sighs in his bed, fluffing his pillow to make it comfortable for him.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Steven looks up to find a male no older than him step onto the stairs. His appearance made him look like a normal kid, but on his chest was an orange gem. Rusty red hair and orange skin was what caught Steven's attention. He had a dark airplane pilot jacket with black ripped jeans. He was a little taller than Amethyst but what struck the boy the most was the tail. Gem's has tails?

"You're probably wondering who I am?" The gem asks throwing a hand in the air. He grins and jumps onto the foot of the bed. "Name's Tiger Eye. Pleasure to meet you!"

Though Steven was still confused about why the gems would let a strange gem into the house. He smiled politely at the gem. Tiger's tail was waging which means that the gem was happy. Right?

"My tail responds to my emotions." Tiger says, answering Steven's question that he had yet to ask. "Oh, and I can read minds when I am close to people. Long distance mind reading isn't healthy for the brain."

"The names Steven. Its great to meet you Tiger-"

"TIGER EYE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO STEVEN WHEN HE'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" A croaky voice yells across the room where the warp pad was located. It was Jasper who was next to Amethyst.

"Jasper chill-ax, he probably didn't mean to wake him up." Amethyst defends as Tiger murmurs an apology and hops down onto the couch. "You need to relax."

Jasper grunts turning away from them and heading towards the warp-pad. Amethyst shrugs and watches as the orange gem wonders up to Jasper. Tiger's head was down in shame as he leans on the taller gem for support. "Please don't tell Yellow, Jasper." He whispers so faintly that Steven could barely hear him. "I don't want to go back."

Jasper's eyes soften enough to get the human child smiling a bit. Amethyst was even amazed. Nearly twenty-four hours after escaping Homeworld, the gem that usually wants to beat Steven up to a pulp, is now suddenly caring for someone? She really changed.

"Yellow Diamond entrusted me to take care of you since you don't have powers yet." She tells him while patting him on his head awkwardly. The rusty haired gem blinks back a tear. "But someday you will. Mine and Garnet's training will help you grow until that day."

"How is he supposed to grow when he looks like that?" Amethyst calls out earning a little glare from the burley gem. Steven held his breath waiting for Jasper to throw hands.

"Shut it, runt." She groans looking at Tiger Eye with a small smile spreading into a grin. "Your going to surpass Yellow Diamond someday."

"How?"

"You Tiger Eyes are built to withstand the elements of Earth and Fire. Your courage and stealth will be helpful someday." Jasper nods at Garnet who steps out of her room. The bigger orange gem steps up to the warp pad and beckons Tiger to follow.

"Chin up bud. You will get your powers soon." Amethyst puts a soft hand on the rusty gems shoulder. Tiger nods and walks towards the warp pad where Jasper was waiting.

Steven watched as the two warped away. He couldn't understand what happened. He just knew that is wasn't a human-plus-gem-world-threatening-to-end kind of thing. It was Jasper's problem. Not his. No worries about the diamonds coming to take him and his family away anymore. He was safe.

What happened between Tiger Eye and Yellow was what entered his head. Is the kid a half-gem like him? Are they on the same path? There were so many questions that Steven had trouble putting in order. Tiger doesn't have powers. That was what he heard Jasper say. Tiger is like him in a way. But he is full gem? Right?

"Your worried about your new friend?" a voice ends his thoughts as she walks up to his bed. Steven nods his head as he looks to the warp pad expecting a small gem to jump out. "You shouldn't worry to much, Steven. This is Jasper's responsibility. Lets just keep it at that." Garnet's voice was firm, like she knew that the boy was curious about Jasper and Tiger. But she ended the conversation with a kiss to Steven's forehead and went back to her room.

Steven, as tired as he was the last couple of days, finally let sleep win. After all this _was_ the first night sleeping in _his_ own bed.

* * *

"Jasper why did you take me to the sky arena?" Tiger Eye asks as he walks beside his mentor.

Jasper responded with a grim look. Her expression changed to a painful one. "Yellow needs to see you."

Tiger eyes her with a crushed heart. His breathing became more rag and unsteady. His vision was starting to get blurry. "I don't want to go back!"

"Tiger-"

The boy shakes his head with tears already falling. "I don't want to see her again. Please Jasper, you promised me that you wouldn't let me go back!"

The once hard minded gem was crushed between a little boy not wanting to go back home, and her feelings of regret if she would've taken him no matter what. She couldn't bare seeing him cry like this. This boy, no matter what she thought of him at the time, would be her universe at some point in the future. She is his caretaker now. Yellow wouldn't accept that. Would she though?

Tiger Eye on the other hand felt alone. The person who held him when he was created. The gem who would take care of him. The one person who he truly loved. Was going to give him up. Yellow Diamond, his biological creator, was asking for him again. Not a chance. Even though he is little now, he has to follow the rules like Jasper always tells him until he is old enough to be on his own.

Jasper narrowed her eyes as her helmet was summoned once more. She has to tell him what Yellow's true intentions were. Tiger, of course, wouldn't bother listening if it meant that he must go back. No matter what she had to say the boy won't listen.

"Fine." She mutters as she looks at him with a wild look. Tiger Eye was astonished by this. Through tears he grins and jumps on her with powerful arms. He buries his face in her shoulder as Jasper wraps her arms around him with a sigh.

Silently, she warps to the galaxy warp and lays Tiger on the ground.

His eyes were blazing as he was played. Feelings of hurt and anger went into his body in waves. Like a tidal wave coming for a boat. He wanted to get his powers and show Jasper what he could really do. But he doesn't. He just stares at her while his heart breaks.

More like _shatter._

Jasper locked eyes with him. She shouldn't betray him like this. But she was still under Yellow Diamonds command. She needs to keep her trust. This little boy doesn't have a say in this. Its what his creator needs of him is what matters.

"Tiger, until you understand, I am doing this for the sake of everyone's freedom. You have no say in this. You're not going to be like that runt anymore." Jasper says a bit too harshly before warping them both to a place where they both feared (Tiger mostly) Homeworld.

* * *

 **Note: Hello everyone its E7! Hope you all are recovering well from the season finally of SU like I am. I am just realizing that Homecoming wasn't giving me so much potential that I wanted. You can say that I changed my mind. This chapter is the remastered version. Meaning that the old one is going to be deleted.**

 **The sneak peak of Homecoming .5 is still going to be up and available to read. The story is going to be a lot different than the original so please don't expect me to rewrite a sneak peek because I am not.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Diamonds

**Steven Universe: Homecoming Chapter 2: The diamonds**

 **I do not own Steven Universe. Just my OC's.**

* * *

"You took him back!" Amethyst cried as she stands near a furious fusion.

"Jasper," Garnet gritted her teeth with anger. "We told you that he was your responsibility. You weren't exactly responsible when you played him at the galaxy warp!"

The orange gem looks at her with wide eyes as she tries to keep from getting angry at the fusion. Who saw them? Don't they know how she's feeling now? Anxiety getting the best of her, Jasper shakes her head and runs away from them. She feels like hitting a tree for being so stupid. Why must she be so emotional in times like these!

"You don't want to make Yellow mad at you. You care about being the best of the best." Steven tells her as she sits in the sand where the boy found her.

The gem looks at him and sighs. "Its not your problem, shrimp. Why do you care so much about a gem that doesn't have any powers? You never knew Tiger Eye."

Steven responded with a, "He is just a kid, Jasper. A kid like me." And left her to look at the sunset alone.

The warmth of the sun was welcoming to the gem. She breaths in and out. Trying to get the troubling thoughts out of her head. What did she do to deserve a child who at the same time was created to be something more? He was her world and she left him at Homeworld to suffer alone. Tiger Eye was her student and she let him down. The feeling of letting everyone down consumed her.

Tears. Tears of pain and heartbreak were finally shed. The sunset was already gone by the time Jasper left. She had no where to go now. If she would go back to the house where Garnet was, she would be in for a load of lectures. Instead of heading there she turns to the ocean. The ocean carried her away from her doubts and regrets. Her disappearance would hurt Tiger, but she knew this was the best chance at her new life.

Nobody would know her. Nobody would care. No gems would annoy her every day. She would be free.

Free from heartbreak. Not quite.

Jasper cries at that last thought. Memories of training Tiger began to flood her. His first reforming. First victory. First defeat. It was all giving Jasper the worst headache ever. Why are the memories hurting her so much? If she did have a heart; it would be trying to break free from its captivity.

As the ocean carried her from Beach City and into the center of the ocean. Jasper could hear a machine in the distance. She doesn't mind though. Humans have their ways around the Earth. She lets the sound get louder and louder until she knew something was wrong. _Really_ wrong. They found her.

"Jasper! What the stars are you doing in the ocean!?" A fusion by the same of Alexandrite call out as the gem just lays in the ocean staring at them. Beside her was a big green gem mutant the size of the empire city tower.

"Enjoying my freedom until it was ruined by you." Jasper mutters as Stevonnie comes in on a pink jet ski. Sword and shield already out. "Great more of you."

"Jasper, this isn't the time to feel terrible. This mutant destroyed the galaxy warp!" Stevonnie shouted trying to keep it together at the look on the gems face was utter shock. "Which means that Tiger doesn't have a chance to return home."

The mutant was covered in spikes more likely being shards. Jasper looks over at the fighting fusions and narrows her eyes. They were trying to save Tiger's future? That's what Steven meant by innocents. Tiger is just a child. An _innocent_ child.

"Your right, fusion." Jasper whispers cracking her muscles as she sits up in the water. She glares at the mutant who noticed her before getting socked by Stevonnie with their shield. "Tiger has a family here on Earth. He doesn't have that on Homeworld."

With that Jasper lounges for the gem mutant helmet already summoned for the fight.

* * *

Yellow Diamond ushers Tiger Eye to her side as Blue and White Diamond watches him closely. His jacket and jeans were not flattering them at all.

"Do you understand why I summoned you?" Yellow asks suddenly out of the blue.

Tiger shakes his head honestly. He doesn't bow to her like Jasper told him to do so many times before. He just stood in front of her and the others. The poor boy was shaking in his shoes. The gem on his chest was glowing a little bit too bright. The jacket was barely covering it.

"Evil is coming, and they are coming for us." White told him as Yellow and Blue look away from the child. "Most times we usually try to prevent that from happening but this. This gem is far more powerful than us three."

"Tiger Eye, you must start your training to be able to withstand a fight against this evil." Blue pleads trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Tiger looks at them and finally at Yellow who kneels down (more like laying down) to his level. He could see fear in her eyes. She was afraid.

"Who is this gem your speaking of? Why do I have to fight? Are you guys going to disappear?" He asks trying to sound calm but he was already pretty shaken by the news.

"She calls herself, the goddess of destruction, Bloodstone." Just as she said the gems name, a terrible explosion rocked the palace. Blue whimpers a bit as White tries to calm her. Yellow gives Tiger a grave look. "We have no time. You must take our Pearl's to Earth. She's here."

"This way." Blue calls as her Pearl holds back tears. The diamond was pointing to her arm who was repaired by Bismuth's and Peridots. "Hurry or she'll take you."

Tiger wanted to help defend the palace but Yellow picks him up and puts him into the ship. "You're the hope for this universe, Tiger. Please protect our Pearl's!"

Yellow Pearl just arrived in time to see a woman in armor with all kinds of gem stones attached to her break down the walls. Tiger cries as Yellow Pearl drags him back onto the ship by his tail. Bloodstone's hair was dark grey, her eyes were blood red, and her skin was charcoal. The gemstones on her dark red armor glowed ever so dimly.

"Where is the young one?!" The woman, Bloodstone, demands as she grabs White by her neck.

Yellow prepares her lightening as Blue forms a spiraling water spout. "We'll never tell you!"

Bloodstone gives a snarly smile. "Oh, but if you want to see your precious leader die, then you better tell me. Better yet, I'll get my drones to eliminate that ship before it escapes!" She cries as she tightens her grip on White Diamond.

"You sure talk a lot Bloodstone." Yellow spats as she charges forward.

"Oh Yellow, you sure yell a lot. But no worry, you will be mine soon." The goddess of Destruction laughs as she pulls out a flute with a rose on it. "Once I play the tune, your powers will be mine." She cackles as she deflects Yellow's lightening. She puts the flute up to her mouth.

The sound of beautiful music stops Yellow in her tracks. Instead of fighting she was getting dizzy. Her gem was hurting her from the inside. She fell onto her knees.

Blue and White were next to her in minutes. " _Don't_ give in Yellow." Blue pleads as White defends them both from the music.

"I-I'm n-not in c-control anymore-or." Yellow cries as she screams in pain.

"Your absolutely correct." Bloodstone commented with a cringe worthy smile, "cause your about to go POP."

Yellow's eyes went wide at that last statement. A cloud of yellow replaced her. Her gem made a loud thud as it fell onto the ground. Bloodstone laughs as Blue and White stared in horror at what they witnessed. Their sister was just poofed easily. How could that happen?

"So, if you're going to _just_ stand there and not put up a fight then that gives me the opportunity to claim you as well? Don't _worry_ its going to hurt you more than it'll hurt me."

* * *

 **NOTE: Bloodstone is here, and we got a plot now! I like to think that Bloodstone is voiced by Meryl Streep. I don't know Tiger Eye's voice actor yet but I think it would be Todd Haberkorn.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what changes I need to make.**

 **P.S: Tiger Eye chose to have he/him pronouns so please don't tell me gems can't be males. They are genderless for crying out loud! This is my story also. If you don't like Tiger than don't read this story.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fusions are complicated

**Homecoming Chapter 3: No Pearl's nightmare**

 **I do not own SU. Just my OC's.**

Garnet seen him coming back to Earth but not in the crash-landing type of way. Her future vision had so many outcomes of how he would return, that the one outcome she had pulled out before would be the one that happens. The possibility was in the negatives.

The giant blue arm of Blue Diamonds ship was severely damaged and the odds of making it out unscathed was one and two. The sky was turning darker and darker and then became night. The arm created a mighty wave of water when it crashed into the ocean. Its vibration created a power outage for almost all of Beach City to encounter.

Still, not knowing if Tiger was really on board or not was hurting Garnet. She was afraid that she would split up over the loss of a friend. The fusion hid herself away as soon as a bubble formed out of the arm.

"We need to go back for them!" Tiger's yell was heard coming from the ship. Two more figures arrived next to him.

"Not a chance. Our Diamonds specifically ordered that we take no for an answer to a request of going back to Homeworld." Yellow Pearl's voice was heard as she takes in the sight around her.

"We are staying until further notice." Blue Pearl says in a small yet calm voice.

Tiger Eye felt hopeless. He sees Yellow Diamond for not only an hour, and he was powerless to save her. Blue and White are probably the same as Yellow now. Trapped inside the terrifyingly awesome armor of Bloodstone, Goddess of Destruction. Unable to be reached. The boy felt powerless as Yellow gave him the order that could very well be her last as a diamond.

His tail was between his legs as he lands on the sand while trying to keep from crying again. The familiar breeze of the summer air brought him back to his kindergarten days. He could hear a small voice in his mind but dared not listen in fear that it may be Bloodstone's deadly flute.

"Tiger Eye!" Garnet's voice rings out as the young gem whips around.

"G-Garnet!" He cries as he rushes for her. He tackles her down with strength he never knew he had. "Something bad happened on Homeworld. A gem that calls herself the Goddess of Destruction k-killed Yellow."

The news sent a shock to the fusion and looks up to see the two Pearl's of Yellow and Blue Diamond giving her a hard look. Bloodstone took everything from Tiger and those two. How can a gem be so heartless?

"Tiger stay with the Pearl's. I am going to report this to Jasper and the others." Garnet calls as she places the boy down near Yellow Pearl. "You three come in the house where its safe."

"Jasper!" Steven screams excitedly in the battle arena. "He's back!"

The tall orange gem was still fighting at a holo-Pearl and gave no response to the fourteen-year-old. She couldn't tell rather he is just saying it to make her feel better or if he's here. Jasper would understand that he wouldn't have anything to do with her after everything that happened. She regrets a lot of stuff in her lifetime, but this was the true regret that she would do over again.

"Jasper, he needs to see you." Steven narrows his eyes. "Tiger has something to tell you."

"I don't care." Was her response and it hurt her from knowing that he was here.

"You do though. You care for him more than _you_ think."

"Since you are a doctor at knowing things; _why_ don't you do this for me!"

"I can't Jasper. You have to _figure this_ out on your own." Steven says leaving to go back home.

The orange gem growls in frustration as she finishes her sparring match with the Holo-Pearl. She falls onto the ground and lays there for what seems like hours. She closes her eyes but all she could see was _him_. He was on her mind again. Why can't she just forget about him?

"Because you love me like a brother."

Jasper swirls around where Steven use to be, but at his spot was Tiger Eye. He had his hood up and hands in pockets. His tail was tucked between his legs. Her eyes narrowed remembering that he can hear her thoughts when he is close enough to her. She turns around as he walks towards her direction.

"You know my secret Jasper. You know that I am a hybrid. I know you haven't told Garnet and the others yet cause your scared that they will take your rights away." Tiger points at her accusingly. "You of all people deserve that!"

Jasper was shocked but was expecting that to come out of his mouth. He still hasn't forgiven her for taking him back to Homeworld. She wouldn't expect the forgiving part anytime soon. To him she is an unforgiving friend, but to her she is still his mentor.

"I do. Tiger I am so sorry." Jasper tries but the hybrid wasn't listening. Instead he sat on the edge of the sky arena.

He sighs and places his hand on his gem. He closes his eyes. "Did you know my father?"

"N-no Tiger."

"Yellow told me that Topazolite fused with her in order to make a unique Quartz, me. I am the only remaining Tiger Eye that was created by fusion." Tiger whispers trying to keep the anger under control.

Jasper wasn't the one who gets confused all the time. It was Amethyst who gets confused most of the time. But what the young gem told her about Yellow was putting her beyond confusion. She was stomped at what to say.

She walks towards Tiger and sits next to him on the edge. For a moment they didn't say anything to one another. They didn't need too. What was done is done for the time being.

"Jasper, I need to tell you what happened on Homeworld." He spoke, his voice breaking as he told her everything that happened. Everything from Bloodstone taking Yellow Diamond and poofing her with a musical instrument; to Tiger Eye and the Pearl's escaping on Blue Diamond's ship.

"Tell Garnet. I'll find Amethyst and the others." Jasper told Tiger as she stands up offering the child a hand also. "We will evacuate the city also!"

He nods at her and dashes off to the nearest warp pad to inform the fusion of his time on Homeworld. Jasper sighs making sure he was warped away before screaming her lungs out. She jumps off the edge of the arena.

Bloodstone watched as it all went on from her screen. Her laughter was loud as she plays with a yellow diamond attached to her shoulder pad. She uses a cloth to wipe her silver flute clean. Her red eyes fell to two diamonds on her sides; both of them blue and white.

"Soon this _Earth_ will listen to _real_ music." She cracks a smile and snaps her fingers.

A Black Pearl was by her side in minutes. Her form flickering at Bloodstone's digusted face.

"My little Pearl. How far we both have come since our days as Homeworld refugees." She mutters bending down to cuff the Pearl with chains around the wrists and legs. "You have served me well with one error. Do you know what that one error is?"

The Pearl, dark hair over her eyes and full black armor for a body, fails to speak. Her voice unable to comply. Bloodstone smirks at the poor Pearl who was shaking.

"Your willingness easily could get you shattered." The goddess smirks as she sees liquid form underneath the Pearl. "And the fact that you fear me is irradiating."

Bloodstone puts her mouth to the flute and plays the haunting tune. She enjoys the soundless scream of her enemies and traitors. Pearl struggles against her shackles as her eyes were shut. Bloodstone takes her head with her finger and kisses it before a pop was heard.

" _Ugh_ I should've made you clean your mess up before I poofed you. Oh well." The goddess of destruction smirks at the white gem on the floor. She whistles as she looks around. She steps on it. "Oh well. Pearls are always _replaceable_."

 **Note: I am sorry for the long wait. Jasper will return. Sometime. Maybe.**

 **That Bloodstone though *-***

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Evacuations

**SU: Homecoming Chapter 4**

 **I do not own SU. Except my OC's! I'm getting tired of saying it so I will just put it up at the summary. -_-**

Steven watches as Tiger Eye warps in and grins. He wants to introduce him to Connie so that they will be friends. The boy was already excited.

"Hey Tiger, I have awesome stuff planned for us!" He cries as he rushes down the stairs and up to the rusty haired boy. He couldn't see the sadness in those yellow eyes of his.

"Oh do you? I have some stuff too for us to do." Tiger says with a small smile. His tail was waging a little.

"Really like what?"

"How many people we can evacuate in an hour." The gem hybrid says avoiding eye contact with the boy. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. "That awesome stuff you mentioned has to wait Steven."

The boy was unaware of the destruction of the Diamonds on Homeworld. Tiger spoke briefly to him about what happened and was able to tell Garnet the news. She had been seeing the future of this possibility.

Connie arrived just minutes after Tiger left with Garnet to evacuate the town.

"So, we can't have a break." Steven mumbles as he told her everything prior to her arrival. They were sitting on the couch, thinking of the one thing that will happen; chaos. "I'm sorry you have to go through this with me. You should be home resting. Pearl said so."

Connie reaches out and touches his hand. She gives him a gentle smile, "You never have to apologize for anything, Steven. We promised each other that we do everything together. Which we did!"

Steven couldn't help but smile at that. He loves that about Connie. She is dependable, smart, and a fighter. He couldn't imagine what may happen in the future if he wouldn't have reunited with his full gem self. To him, he was her future. She was his future also. He may not need to spell it out to her. Their bond is strengthened by the love they both share.

Pearl and Amethyst comes out of the purple's gems room. They were both arguing about cleanliness and bugs. Pearl spots Steven and Connie and immediately goes over to them with a grin.

"Hello you two! What brings you here Connie? I thought you were taking a few days off."

"I am, mam! Steven wants to introduce me to a friend of his." Connie smiles as the boy next to her smiles nervously. "How are things going now that you have your friends back?"

Pearl opens her mouth but Amethyst beats her to it; "Pearl already has hickeys!"

A blue blush forms on the pale gems face, "Amethyst!" She yells as the gem laughs hysterically. She turns to the two children. "It's a long process but its going good. The hessonites are getting along well."

Connie and Steven watch as Pearl leaves to find Garnet. Amethyst rushes to the fridge to grab frozen pizzas. Her laughter died down as soon the door slams shut. Her body shook as she shuts the fridge door. Steven was afraid that she was going crazy.

"P doesn't have a hickey." Amethyst joked with them as she gulps down a whole pizza.

In the darkest of times, Steven can count on Amethyst to be his light of humor, but Connie brings confidence to them. They both have that power. If he was stranded on a deserted island for twenty four hours, he would chose both Connie and Amethyst to be stuck with.

Tiger Eye returns with Garnet. He has his jacket zipped up to cover his gem and his hands in his jeans. His hair covering his face. Garnet had a hand on his head.

Steven stood up already remembering that Connie hasn't met Tiger yet. He was going to speak but Garnet held up her hand. She shakes her head at them as he leaves the room.

Finally, it was Connie who broke the silence, "So that's Tiger Eye? He seems nice."

Steven nods at her, looking at Garnet to explain her reasoning. The fusion sighs and sits down on the couch.

"Tiger Eye told me to explain something to you. His past." She starts as Amethyst, Connie and Steven sit down at her feet like children waiting for story time. "It was two thousand three hundred and seventy years ago. Yellow Diamond was mourning over the shattering of Pink Diamond. One of her chief advisors, Topazolite, sought out to comfort her.

"Yellow was in too much of dismay to care of the fusion rules. So they had fun and the next day or so, Tiger Eye was created. Homeworld, when they heard about this, put Tiger Eye into a cellar for the next thousand years. Topazolite vanished after it all." 

Steven and Connie gasps at the pain that Tiger must've gone through. Getting separated from your parents like that. Amethyst couldn't figure out what to think. So they just threw him into a cell? No explanation why?

Garnet saw their faces but continued her story; "For years Yellow was slowly forgetting her creation until the thousand years were up. She had forgotten about Topazolite as well. Yellow was forced to abandon Tiger Eye at one of her kindergartens. There, he lived until Peridot arrived. She brought him back to Homeworld.

"Yellow was furious at this point that her creation was back. She called it a mistake. Such horrible things that Jasper _, our Jasper_ , agreed to train him for combat. This was just the start of Era three. Tiger Eye vows to never return to the awful place that he was created from. He vows to search for his father, Topazolite, even though it was quite clear that he was half of him. As his final duty, Topazolite used up all his power to transfer them to Tiger's gem. If he couldn't do that, then Tiger Eye would've been a useless creation for Yellow Diamond."

"He went through so much. He didn't really have a chance to be himself." Steven whispers placing a hand on his gem. "He was a disgrace to Homeworld."

"Sounds _way_ too familiar." Amethyst whispers letting her hair down over her face.

"Tiger Eye told me that he wants to start something new. Once Bloodstone is out of the picture." Garnet announces standing up. "She is dangerous and has a deadly weapon."

"Is it something lame like a flute?" Amethyst jokes not believing that it was real.

"Precisely. We can't let her play it unless we want to get poofed and used as her power. No doubt that she has all three diamonds powers." The fusion responds looking straight down at the ground. "I have no idea what she's capable of when up against humans. You may have to sit this one out Connie."

The horror across Connie's face was enough for Steven to start fearing for their lives now. Everything they did together, may come to an end at the sound of music? His hand immediately grabs the girl's hand and squeezes it.

"Steven?"

"Whats wrong dude?"

"Bloodstone may come and destroy the town." He whispers looking up at them all. "But she won't destroy my faith in my family!"

 **R and R**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloodstone

SU: Homecoming Chapter 5: Bloodstone

"Lapis where is Pumpkin?"

"I haven't seen her Peridot."

Peridot huffs at the response before looking around the shore. She spots a green twig and immediately calls Lapis over. Pumpkin wouldn't be hiding from them. Right?

"PUMPKIN WHERE ARE YOU!" she cries running over at the green twig.

Only to be horrified at the scene before her. Bismuth was right in front of her, chained up, with a bigger gem holding a weird looking instrument to her lips. Lapis arrives next her and holds herself from shouting.

"Peridot, we need to leave now." She hisses desperately as she grabs onto the green Doritos hand. She would've summoned her wings if it wasn't for the horrifying cries coming from Bismuth.

"Y-you won't get away- ahhhh!" She cries as she poofs in front of them.

"La-lapis who is that clod?"

"Bloodstone. The goddess of destruction. We need to leave. Now." Lapis responds summoning her wings and taking off without a thought.

The moment her wings shot up from the sky was a moment too soon. A chain link wrapped around Peridot's foot and Lapis was unable to hold her friends' hand anymore. The force of the pull left Lapis with marks on her hands.

"Peridot!" Lapis screams as the green gem cries out.

"Can't have two spies running off can't we?" Bloodstone's voice makes the blue gem wince.

Lapis successfully dodges a chain from snatching her up. She turns around so she was facing the goddess while forming a tidal wave of water. Peridot's screams were drawn out by laughter.

"You seriously think water can save your friend? You Lapis Lazuli's are hilarious." Bloodstone places a hand on Peridot's chin and gave her a crazy grin. She places the other around the poor gems stomach. "You can't run from my music." She says as she licks Peridot's neck before playing her flute.

Lapis screams as she covers her ears. She wraps a ball of water, covering her head as she flew away from the music. The sound of chains and music were drowned out behind her.

She just needs to find the gems and tell them that Bloodstone is here. Destruction to Earth is near.

"Bloodstone is on Earth."

The moment the whole house heard that it was silence. Tiger Eye, finally able to face everyone now that they know his life, has a decent amount of armor on (since he doesn't have a weapon yet or powers) but keeps his jacket around him for warmth. The jacket was given to him by Jasper.

Garnet faces everyone. "We are up against a powerful and dangerous enemy. We need to be careful. Don't listen to her music when she plays, it will poof and turn your powers over to her!" she then looks at Connie and Steven with fear in her eyes. "Steven, Connie, I understand if you don't want to fight-"

Steven stops her, "Are you kidding me? We are the Crystal Gems! We stick together no matter what."

Liking that answer Garnet turns to Tiger Eye who was standing alone on the warp pad. "Tiger-"

"She took Yellow from me. I want to stop her."

"You kids be careful alright?" Greg asks hugging Steven and Connie close. He looks at Pearl and nods.

"Of course, Greg I will protect them with my life." She answers giving him a smile of assurance.

The gems all left for the last known location that Bloodstone was at. Steven finds someone flying in the sky and alerts everybody. Luckily, it was Lapis Lazuli. She looks terrified out of her mind.

"Lapis!" Steven screams as she falls out of the sky due to exhaustion. Garnet leaps up and catches her before she crashed into the ground.

The blue gem opens her eyes and looks eagerly for Peridot. Her vision was blurry. Like she was crying for someone.

"Peri?! Steven, you gotta find her!" Lapis croaks as she cries once more for her friend. "That evil witch, her music poofed her!"

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Tiger Eye all gasps as Lapis told them what had happen to Bismuth and Peridot. What the horrible music that Bloodstone performed on them could do to them if they weren't careful. Steven and Connie didn't have to exchange anything during that time. They were already thinking of it. Stevonnie.

"Lapis we need your help to stop her. Would you be able to help us once again?" Garnet spoke, her tone was heavy with guilt and anxiety. Something that Steven rarely hears in her voice in times like these.

Tiger Eye looks at his hands and then at his gem. His fear of losing his life, gone, and confidence swallowed it up. The hybrid feels stronger than usual. It warms him up.

"Garnet, I feel warm. Is this something that I need to worry about?"

Pearl looks down at the gem next to her and kneels to his level. "You don't need to worry about nothing. We will figure it out when we win."

Tiger Eye seems to smile as he looks at around at the others. Lapis and Garnet were talking about what Bloodstone was capable of. Amethyst was chatting with Steven. Pearl and Connie were exchanging looks with each other while watching Garnet. The hybrid closes his eyes.

 _He could see through someone else's eyes. The beast fighting them was colossal with six arms and a sword. The sword was made from magma and was the size of Garnet._

 _ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Tiger Eye opens his eyes back up and gasps a bit _too_ loudly. His gem was glowing like a heartbeat now. Each time he breaths it glows brighter and brighter.

"Had a vision?" Garnet questions as she sees his shocked face staring at his gem. When the boy nods, she smirks. "Your receiving one part of your powers, future vision."

"Future vision?" Amethyst snorts out and laughs. "Yeah right! Only sapphires are able to see the future."

"Wrong, Tiger Eye has the ability to see the future through _someone else's_ eyes. It's a trait that is _really_ rare among Tiger Eye's." the fusion responds back as she lays a hand on her comrades head. She then turns back to the hybrid. "Tell me what you see."

The rusty haired boy looks at his hands. "I saw Obsidian fighting someone. Then I heard a roar and I opened my eyes again."

Steven looks at Connie and she shrugs as she held his hand, that detail never went unnoticed from Amethyst. The purple gem smirks.

"Hmm, that's weird. My future vison doesn't allow me to see that prediction. We can discuss this on a later date, we need to dodge a oncoming-" Garnet wasn't able to answer. She picks up Tiger Eye and leaps out of the reach of a blazing chain.

Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis both summoned their weapons. The fusion pushing the hybrid behind her as she has her gauntlets out. Steven and Connie fused in order to have both sword and shield at the ready. The air went still as the chain retreated as quickly as it came. It was quiet. Too quiet for Garnet's favor.

"Your crystal gems are a nuisance." A gladiatorial voice laughs as the shadows come out to play. The sound of chains clinking together makes the air denser as the shadows move in closer to the group. "No wonder the miniature green goblin never stood a chance."

Garnet growls as Lapis fought back tears. The goddess has Peridot.

"You call Peridot mini one more time," Lapis cracks her knuckles once again as she raises her hands up with a fist made from water rose with her movement. "and I will beat you till you crack."

"Oh Lazuli, my condolences for you and your family." The voice of Bloodstone booms sarcastically beyond the shadows. "You know you can join _her_ , anytime right?"

"No! I won't let you take anymore of my friends!" Lapis cries as she slaps the air, her water fist mimicking her movements until they could see the shadows part.

Bloodstone was standing with the gems attached to her armor. Her body was larger and taller the last time Lapis seen her. The goddess has grown with power of her friends. Literally.

Peridot, Bismuth, Yellow, Blue and White diamonds were all on her armor. This goddess was sick. The chains were even upgraded. They had the effect of a gem destabilizer.

"Your quite brave Lazuli." The goddess commented her eyes glowing bright red. The gems on her armor shook while their color changed to blood red. "Your bravery will get you no where but cracked."

The gems watched in horror as Peridot and Bismuth reforms into a red color instead of their orginal colors. Their eyes glowed red much like the goddesses. Bismuth turns her arms into scythes while Peridot uses her telekinesis to raise a boulder off the ground. Bloodstone laughs at the faces the gems had. "You scared to fight one of your own? Just like during the war! Peridot, Bismuth teach them a lesson."

Peridot attacks first. The giant boulder easily spreading sand everywhere. Bismuth uses that as an opening, heading straight for the weakest member, Tiger Eye. Her scythe hands were intercepted by Garnet with her fists.

Peridot picks up a chain and flew through the air faster than she originally could go. Her objective was to attack Lapis and hopefully chain her. That's what their master had commanded her.

Pearl's sphere hits the technician's glasses, making Peridot lose her focus and fall towards the rocky shore. The chain was still on its course, heading towards Lapis who was fighting Bismuth alongside Garnet. Amethyst and Stevonnie used a double team attack; the purple gem throwing the fusion like a slingshot towards the sparking chains.

"Another hybrid? Bummer that you have to witness the death of your family." Bloodstone smacks Stevonnie and Amethyst with her hand, the fusion and gem skipping across the water before falling in.

"NOOO!" Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and Tiger Eye screams were cut off short as the sound of music played.

"COVER YOUR EARS PEARL!"

"I CAN'T EXACTLY DO THAT WHILE FIGHTING GARNET!"

"KEEP SCREAMING YOU WON'T HEAR THE MUSIC THEN."

"YEAH LIKE WE HAVE A LONG-LASTING VOICE BOX TIGER!" Pearl cries as she summons head phones from her gem to keep out the noise. Garnet did the same.

Lapis wasn't so lucky.

The chain circles around her fists as Peridot sends another boulder her way. It met its mark and the chain brought back a cracking blue gem.

"Tiger Eye. We have unfinished business to attend too." Bloodstone cracks her neck and smiles softly at the rusty haired gem who was shaking in his armor. "But first I need to _exterminate_ these pests."

 **Note: I am really sorry for taking this long to write this chapter. Hopefully this one makes up for lost time ^^;**

 **Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: David and Goliath

**SU; Homecoming Chapter 6: David and Goliath**

True master pieces sometimes take a while to originate. Topazolite and Yellow Diamond knew that. Everybody who know them knew that. Homeworld _knew_ that.

"Yellow are you sure you are okay with this? If anyone finds out about this illegal fusion then-"

"You won't be shattered Topazolite. I will make sure they won't lay a single hand on you." Yellow Diamond promised the gem who sat next to her on her throne. She pats his arm and stood up. "If anything happens to you, I will shatter everyone in this palace before myself."

Topazolite stands up with her, his head made it to her waist, and shakes his head. "You are the most difficult gem I have ever had an honor of seeing." He says before eyeing the small bump on Yellow's stomach. "and being fused with."

Indeed, it was fusion that created Tiger Eye in the first place. He was a hybrid between a diamond and a Topazolite. The life they created was not going to be accepted into Homeworld's life, but they didn't care. They were young.

A thousand years later, Tiger Eye appeared and Topazolite vanished. Yellow was devasted and was almost banished from the diamond authority for her illegal fusion. The order wanted Tiger shattered, but Blue overturned it in hopes for Yellow to know her mistake.

"Yellow wants to see you Tiger Eye A Cut X1Z in her room." Yellow Pearl voice calls from inside the cell they had Tiger locked in. "She is very impatient."

Tiger Eye never said anything. He doesn't know anything. He only knows his name but no words in the Homeworld Dictionary. His rusty hair was down to his waist and his yellow uniform was dirty with debris. He follows the pearl like he was told.

"Tiger Eye, we have much to discuss about your future." Bloodstone says as she watches the fight between Garnet and Pearl and Bismuth and Peridot. They had head phones in so they couldn't hear the terrifying music. "Come sit, youngling. I won't kill you…yet."

Tiger was not listening to her. She hurt Steven, Connie and Amethyst. Swatted them off like flies. His anger bubbles inside him like steam on a train.

"No." He says and dodges a swipe from Bismuth's scythe.

"Better yet, sit with your _mother_." The goddess says snarling as she picks up Yellow Diamond's gem and let her reform. She, like Peridot and Bismuth, was red. Bloodstone had full control of them.

Yellow Diamond stood staring at Tiger Eye for a second. The rusty haired boy doesn't move or says anything. He is silent. Then the diamond sits in the sand.

"What did you do to _them_!" Tiger Eye screams running to his creator and puts a hand on her boot.

Bloodstone cackles as she puts a hand on Yellow Diamond's shoulder. "You still don't get it do you, youngling. You're this tyrants mistake. The whole earth is in danger because of you. That other hybrid and the runt called Amethyst are hurt because of _you_."

Tiger Eye felt something heat up inside him; a power that hasn't been activated in eons. He closes his eyes. "No Bloodstone, you're really wrong. I could care less what you think of me. Your words don't matter."

Garnet and Pearl had an opening and fused to form Sardonyx. She spins towards Bloodstone with her hammer and BAM! The goddess was taken back by the hit but wasn't done with them yet.

Tiger Eye opens his eyes. He spreads his arms wide and his arms turn orange and fills the area with light. He dodges Peridot and Bismuth's attacks with ease. He then slams his hands back with a might clap. The air went still as his gem glows a brighter shade of orange.

"Unleash the Diamonds you lousy little witch." A powerful voice comes as the light dims.

Sardonyx gasps and claps her hands. "Oh, my what a surprise! An ally has joined the party!"

His hair was a dirty brown, his eyes were orange, but his body was completely different. His head was like Tiger Eye's but aged. His outfit has a business suit, but his arms were ripped. His back had a jet back attached to him. His pants were Tiger Eye's also. There were marks across his arms and face; possibly from battles long ago.

Tiger Eye was laying on the ground and had his eyes open. His gem was glowing brightly. He sat up and watched as the new gem turns his head and faces him.

"Your friends did a hell of a job fighting but its time for me to end it." He says giving him a thumbs up turning himself around to face a frozen Bloodstone. He cracks his knuckles and summons a bow from his gem. "You going to just stand there or say your apologies old lady?"

"Topazolite," Bloodstone cracks a faint smile. "what a surprise you came back to see the diamonds fate."

"I had enough time to prepare for this fight. Besides, I am just here to distract you."

Bloodstone opens her mouth to speak but cries in pain as a head slams into her side at full force. She was able to keep herself on her feet for a short time to look at her attacker. Topazolite grabs her by her legs and tosses her out to sea. Sardonyx unfuses for a brief moment as Bismuth, Peridot and Yellow Diamond turn back to their original colors. Jasper lands on the shore next to the new gem and dusts herself off.

"JASPER!" Tiger screams and tackles her to the ground causing Topazolite to chuckle.

Jasper cracks a smile ruffling his hair a bit but looks up as Yellow Diamond and the others begin to wake up.

Amethyst wasn't sure what happened. They were hit and then she was in her gem. She has already reformed and had no idea where the others were. Are they alright? The gems heart was already heavy with anxiety as her eyes adjust to the new surroundings.

She was underwater in a cave. The walls around her were covered in beautiful crystals that glowed a soft light blue. The ground was not so pretty; mostly covered in muck and salt water. Her boots were soaked with the ocean water and it contaminates.

Amethyst, her mind turning to Steven and Connie, instantly started investigating the cave in case they were injured or lost. She didn't want to have to tell either Garnet or Pearl or even Greg that Steven's gem got cracked or worse. Same thing with Connie, her mother wouldn't let her go on any missions if she got seriously injured.

The gem walks a few feet as she uses her gem as a flashlight. She scans the walls for clues feeling guilty again for the sixth time that day. She thought their human slingshot would work. But instead it threw them into an ocean possibly filled with unknown gem monsters that haven't been rescued yet. Garnet couldn't have known that would happen, could she? Amethyst would ask her afterword's. _After_ she finds Steven and Connie. **No ifs** , she tells herself.

"Steveeeeen, Connieeeeeee, are you guys here!" She cups her hands over her mouth and yells for them while walking deeper into the cave. More insult to injury, she came to a dead end. "Darn it!"

She begins to turn around when she spots a sandal next to a wall that she had scanned earlier. Steven's sandal. Amethyst quickly walks over to it and kneels. Her hands shaking a bit, she picks it up and looks around for more clues that they were here. The sandal brought a little hope to Amethyst. She continues looking around the wall with her gem shining brightly.

Her fears were holding her confidence back. Steven was her little brother. If anything would've happened to him and Connie, she would probably shatter herself. Connie was going to be her sister in law someday. She knows it when she sees Steven's eyes looking at her. Amethyst needs to find them and quick before time runs out.

"Oh man its getting hot in here. Better find them quick."

Little does she know, that the cave that she is in is directly above a volcano. The mountain was set to explode soon.

Back at the beach, Bloodstone had recovered fully. She was weak, Yellow could see it from her posture, and not full of their energy anymore.

"You haven't won yet." The goddess mutters before dropping on all fours and rushing towards Yellow Diamond but Topazolite beat her to it. He held her head with both his hands and growls.

"Again," He smirks, "you lose."

He pushes her back into the rocky wall. Yellow Diamond frees Blue and White from her armor.

Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Bismuth and Tiger Eye watch as the diamonds reform back with a large thump that sent a small earthquake into the city. Topazolite was still holding onto her as Bloodstone reaches for her flute.

"Oh no you don't!" Yellow cries as she slams into the goddess making her drop the evil flute in the process.

"DON'T LET IT HIT THE GROUND!" Bloodstone screams as Blue and White desperately tries to catch it.

Tiger Eye dives for it only to come up short of an inch.

At first nothing happened, but then a dark entity appears before them. Bloodstone's grey face turns ghostly white as the entity looks at her.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!"

"M-master I swear I would never-"

"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" the entity shouted as it grabs Bloodstone's gem by the hand and clentches its fist. The gem was broken instantly, and the goddess was no more.

The crystal gems, the diamonds, and Topazolite were all stunned by this. They didn't know this being. Not the diamonds. Not even Topazolite. This entity had no gem, so this was a demon.

"Hey you clod!" A small voice piped up. "Who the heck are you?"

 _ **Ah Peridot, there are times you shouldn't open your mouth. This is one of those times.**_ Yellow Diamond thought bitterly as the entity turns to look at them.

"MY NAME IS ZERO! YOU GREEN PICKLE ARE GOING TO BE MY MEAL!" the demon yells and pulls his hand up. Peridot squeaks as she was raised up.

"N-no," Lapis who was just reformed with a cracked gem croaks out with Bismuth holding her up. "Hands off of her!"

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR KING LIKE THAT! BEGON!" Zero shouted while forming a wall between them and Peridot.

Topazolite was silent while this was going on. This demon was the exact same size as him, if he was able to knock him out? Maybe they will have a chance. He activates his jetpacks and summons his arrows.

"Oh no you don't!" Yellow Diamond shouted while pulling out a sparking staff from her gem. She breaks through the wall.

"Yellow!" Blue and White shouted running after her. Topazolite growls and charges at Zero.

"YOU TWO ARE PESTS. GET AWAY!" the demon cries out as he shocks Topazolite in the stomach. The gem was tossed into the wall and was dazed. Yellow Diamond slams her staff at Zero making him airborne and jumping up after him.

"No, Dad." Tiger Eye cries as he runs towards his dizzy father. Topazolite gets back up and smashes his bow right into the demons back. A bright light forms and then the gem vanished. The demon smiles sicken and shows them all his gem that was attached to his belt. "NOOOO!" He yells moving towards them, but Jasper held him back.

"HE WAS DELISOUS."

"Enough chatting, fight!" Yellow Diamond screams as she charges at him. The demon growls and does the same.

"EVERYBODY FIND COVER!" Garnet yells as she pulls Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot to her.

"St-Steven, C-Connie please come out come out wherever you are?" Amethyst calls as she puts her hands on the walls for any clues. The air was getting heavy with heat. Soon it would be too hot for a human to travel through. That means if Steven and Connie are still here-

A pink glow bounced off the walls to Amethyst's left. Her eyes caught it just in time as it retreated to the right. Her eyes widen as she would soon discover a secret entrance to another set of caves.

 **Note: I got nothing to say but please review so I can know what you guys think. I really want to know if I should continue or not. That cliffhanger was my idea ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7: Zero Hour

SU Homecoming Chapter 7: Zero Hour

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER NOW!" Garnet screams, seconds before the demon and diamond collides.

It felt like minutes turning into hours and then to eons as those two fought. Tiger Eye fell to his knees as Yellow was shocked in the gem. In slow motion, she was falling head towards the earth. Her gem was slowly falling apart.

"Tiger Eye," her voice whispers in his head. "you don't know how proud you made me today. You haven't seen me in eons, but I have watched you grow up. Seeing how much you annoy Jasper and how much you grew with her." She says opening one eye and looking down at him.

Tiger Eye watched as Zero flew up in the sky and sent a powerful beam of electricity towards the falling diamond. He watched as it made contact with her and watching the diamond crystals rain down on the Earth.

"No," He whispers clentching his fists as he sees her giant staff hit the ground. "MOTHER!" He screams as his tears fall to the ground.

Jasper gives him space and walks up to Lapis and Peridot. She doesn't say a word as the rest of the crystal gems start fighting as one against the demon. Blue and White Diamond with tears in their eyes, flew up and attacked the demon ruthlessly. They weren't afraid of him. They were doing it for their sister, their fellow ruler, and friend.

Tiger shakily walks towards the staff and watches it evaporate when he touches it. "I learned a lot of stuff mom. Reading was challenging the most. But I got through it. I am still learning, but I wanted to learn how to be a ruler like you. I-I want to find a way to h-help you. I-I-I miss you so much mom."

"Tiger don't let my death discourage you. Your father needs help." Yellow Diamond's voice comes back in his head but this time its faint. "Come on, Tiger Eye, stand up and look up."

Tiger Eye, though unsteady on his feet, stands and looks up in the sky just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

"Now teach that demon a lesson, son." Yellow says. Her voice was faint and Tiger ended the conversation with a quick nod.

Time to kick that demons butt back where he came from!

"Ugh, I really hope Steven and Connie aren't waiting for me on land. That would suck." Amethyst mutters walking down the secret tunnel where the pink glow has vanished from. "Besides, why is it getting hotter over here?"

A groan in front of her stops her walking. She looks down and gasps. Connie was laying down near the wall. Her clothes were tattered, and her shoes were missing. She was holding her side. What freaked her out the most was that she was breathing faintly.

"Connie hold on! I will get you two out!" Amethyst calls out as she hurridly tries removing the rocks ahead of her so she can walk without problem.

She then looks over to the right and sees her little brother leaning on the wall with the sword in his hands. His right arm was limp, broken. He was wincing every time he took a breath, rips broken. Amethyst comes over and kneels next to him. Steven looks at her and then points at Connie. "S-save he-her." He gasps coughing up a bit of blood.

The purple gem wasn't about to give in to that so easily. Her friends were hurt, and she was running out of time. Amethyst shook her head and makes sure she doesn't hurt him worse while picking him up.

"No dude, you will not _die_ on me. Neither is _Connie_!" Her voice cracks saying that as she picks up Connie also. She starts making her way up the tunnel.

Using his strength, Steven bubbles all three of them. "Thanks bro." Amethyst whispers as she jumps out of the cave where the water was. She begins to head towards the west, where Beach City is.

Pearl was having a tough time trying to get the demon down. Her eyes were looking back towards the ocean where Stevonnie and Amethyst got thrown too by Bloodstone.

"Pearl focus." Garnet says at her side landing on the soft sand when her attack wasn't hitting the target. "We need Amethyst to form Alexandrite so we can end this."

"ZERO WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! YOU WOULD NEED FIRE TO DO THAT!"

Tiger Eye perks his head up at that. His father was created by fire. Which means he has his powers?

"I wish that you hush it and let me hit you!" Jasper cries as she gives him a head butt. She just passes through him.

"Wait, physical attacks wont hurt him but attacks like Garnet's electricity, and Pearl's lasers may work!" Tiger Eye shouts as he closes his eyes and confirms that it may work. Only with his fire though.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON ME SMALL FRY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL LOUDY!" Tiger Eye yells not even noticing that he is burning up and runs over to him as the others cry out to him.

"LOUDY? WAS THAT YOUR BEST SHOT?" Zero cries with laughter but doesn't get a chance to counter as he screams in pain. Tiger just threw a fire ball at his chest.

"I AM THE SON OF A DIAMOND AND I WILL CALL YOU LOUDY WHENEVER I WANT!" the hybrid shouted as he held his hands together and summons a hurricane of flames at the demon.

Zero cries in pain as his form flickers. Garnet, Blue and White, and Pearl use all their non-physical powers at once to cause a beam that sent the demon back where he came from; the underworld.

Tiger Eye collapses due to exhaustion. His father walks up to him and carry's him towards Jasper.

"Tiger used a bunch of his power summoning me. I must use my power to restore his life force. This is permanent so he won't be able to summon me again." Topazolite says as he looks at the diamonds and nods at them in respect. "I must go now. The prince won't be asleep for long." He says and places his hand on Tiger's gem and vanishes.

"Urgg can somebody help me here!" a familiar voice cries out.

The gems gasp and run over as Amethyst falls, the bubble popping as both Steven and Connie were both unconscious. Pearl gently picks up Connie while Garnet goes to Steven. Bismuth takes Amethyst last and follows them towards the temple.

Tiger Eye wakes up and lets Jasper carry him to the house. He lets himself doze off on the couch.

"Steven and Connie will be fine. They just need to rest for the time being." Connie's mother says as she stops over one day for a checkup. "Steven definingly will need to be extra careful with his arm. Its still considered broken."

Pearl nods and ruffles the boy's hair as he and Connie both slept in the boys bed. They were leaning their heads against each other. Amethyst smirks at that and turns to go wake up Tiger. She pokes his nose and laughs as he yelps in surprise.

"Amethyst you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He cries as Jasper, Peridot and Lapis (now fully healed) laughs with them.

Your family may not be blood related, but it sure feels better than not having anything. Tiger learned that as he was now accepted by the diamonds and Homeworld. Jasper was his big sister, and _nothing_ will change that.

 **Note: I am done with this story! But every story that ends will have a beginning. Don't worry I will have more Connverse in the next one.**

 **P.S: Tiger Eye will not return in the next story. He is retired.**


End file.
